


Dare

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch kisses John as a dare. Turns out John wouldn't mind kissing Finch for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

It begins with a kiss.

  
  


Granted, it's a damn fine one. John, shocked into submission by its intensity, wonders if Finch ever practiced this particular skill as a child because he's incredibly talented at it. His lips are soft as his tongue teases John's, exploring his mouth leisurely. It's wet without being sloppy, assertive without crossing over into aggression. Wildly passionate and yet Finch has complete control over it. Over him.

  
  


He'd been playing around when he got in Finch's face and challenged him. Despite how it seemed he hadn't been serious. A stupid, throwaway comment about the older man and seduction. But he should've known. Finch is a proud man, and stubborn to a fault. The more he's pushed, the more he pushes back. Although John hadn't expected this. He's not even touching him. Their only contact is through their mouths, but, Jesus, it's making him wish for more. It's taking everything he has not to reach out to pull Finch closer.

  
  


“Still think I don't understand the art of seduction, Mr. Reese?” Finch murmurs when he breaks away, a smirk barely hidden on his face. When he licks his bottom lip the former agent straightens his shoulders, backing up a step to cover a shudder.

  
  


John blinks in an attempt to recover his senses. Only it takes a few seconds longer than he would like. Finch turns his chair back to his monitors in dismissal. But John can't reconcile how someone could kiss him so thoroughly, then go back to his normal routine as if nothing happened. He admits he had a double-dog-dare attitude when he made the comment. That doesn't mean he actually wanted anything to come of it. He stares at the back of Finch's head, his hands itching to make the man face him again so he can sink back into that waiting mouth.

  
  


He should be past this. He's killed people with his bare hands. And it's just a kiss. So why can't he let it go?


End file.
